Decisiones
by kari-saku
Summary: UKISS - Tantas cosas se amontonan en su vida y ya no sabe si hizo lo correcto al elegir ese tipo de vida, Dongho tendrá que escoger lo mejor para él. El regreso de una persona importante, la amistad y lo que quiere lo llevará a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida... NA: Fic basado en la salida de Dongho del mundo del espectáculo, mi visión de eso...


Se supone que aquí se debe colocar el típico Disclaimer.. pero como esto no está basado en ninguna serie ni en películas, si no que en personas reales, no creo que sea necesario.. pero ahí va.

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia se desarrolla alrededor del grupo Coreano U-Kiss, la historia y personajes como Hannah y otros que aparecerán adelante, son de mi propiedad, así que como se imaginarán no está permitido el uso de ellos en cualquier tipo de historia, ni la reproducción de esta historia sin mi autorización.. si algo se parece a la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**Decisiones**

**Cap 1. Lo que un Idol debe vivir**

En Gangnam, una de las calles más importante y comercial de Corea del Sur, un joven corría con una capucha puesta que le cubría toda su cabeza, unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos ocultando la ansiedad que en ese momento sentía, hace como dos minutos llevaba corriendo y ya se estaba hartando de todo eso, era una de las cosas que más odiaba de ser celebridad, cuando sus "fans" se olvidaban que él tenía otra vida más allá de las cámaras, como odiaba que no respetaran su vida privada.

Había pasado por esa parte de la ciudad a visitar a su mejor amigo de la infancia, al que consideraba como su hermano, Era una de las pocas personas que atesoraba de su infancia antes haberse vuelto un Idol.

– Rayos – soltó al encontrarse en el piso, tras tropezarse con una piedra que se había interpuesto en su camino, a lo lejos veía como esas locas corrían tras el buscándolo. Hace un momento había salido de la parte comercial de Gangnam, ahora se encontraba corriendo entre las calles residenciales.

Se levantó de inmediato, se había puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse con su amigo en un restaurante de la zona y como era de noche no creyó que iba a tener problemas, que tan equivocado había estado.

Se había encontrado con su amigo pero no se dio cuenta a tiempo que lo había seguido un grupo de chicas, al inicio pensó que eran simples clientes, pero todo cambió cuando una que pasaba a lado de su mesa hizo caer encima de su ropa el jugo que traía en las manos haciendo que se levantara de inmediato. Ella aprovechó a acercársele y con asombro vio como esta le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, eso no fue lo peor de la situación, si no que las demás chicas – contó seis en total – habían aprovechado ese momento para grabarle y tomarle fotos en esa situación e intentaron también a acercársele, si no fuera por su amigo que reacciono rápido, hubiera sucedido otra cosa, le apartó a la chica que lo tenía abrazado, le paso las gafas que ahora tenía puesta y lo arrastró fuera del local para que corriera mientras él y algunos de los empleados mantenían a raya a las sasaengs dentro del local.

Al escuchar un grito se giró y vio con sorpresa como las sasaengs salían del restaurante y como algunos de los empleados se encontraban en el piso, tras haber recibido unos golpes en alguna parte del cuerpo – supuso –

El había tomado ventaja pero ahora se encontraba ahí, con esas locas atrás, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Estando tan concentrado en las personas que le seguían, le tomo de sorpresa el sentir un jalón en su mano derecha arrastrándolo dentro de una de las casas del lugar.

Estando en el piso al caer sentado por el brusco movimiento al que había sido sometido, vio con pánico la espalda de una chica que miraba por un hueco de la puerta.

Se había quedado mudo, estaba aterrado, ¿hasta qué punto llegaba la locura de esas chicas?, vio como la chica suspiraba con alivio – un momento ¿alivio? – eso lo descolocó un poco, pero igual se puso en alerta al verla girarse a su dirección y acercársele, supuso que su mirada transmitía lo alarmado y asustado que se encontraba hacia su persona, porque ella inmediatamente se alejó de él y le miró preocupada.

– Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño – dijo levantando sus manos en señal de paz.

El no dijo nada, estaba confundido por la caída y por toda la situación, se dedico a mirarla detenidamente, esa chica se le hacía conocida, tenía el cabello largo recogió en una cola de caballo y que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y un cerquillo que le cubría la frente, tenía unos ojos castaños que se le hacía sumamente conocidos y unas pestañas grandes que los cubrían y se fijó en el pequeño lunar que se encontraba en la parte baja y al inicio de su ojo derecho.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer finalmente a la persona que encontraba frente a él, al verse despojado del miedo que no lo había dejado analizar bien a la chica.

– Hannah – susurró observando como la chica bajaba las manos al escuchar su nombre.

– Así que ya me reconociste – le dedicó una linda sonrisa, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse – ha pasado mucho tiempo… Dongho –

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo, está historia se me vino a la cabeza después del anunció de la salida de Dongho del grupo y de la vida de celebridad, es algo que realmente me entristece, así que en el transcurso de la historia veremos diferentes factores que lo llevaron a esta **decisión** o bueno lo que mi loca mente se imaginó, por eso el nombre del fic.

Como observaron el capítulo es corto, la mayoría van a ser de esa manera, va a ser una historia ligera para que no vuelva tediosa y la cantidad promedio de ellos está entre 10 a 15 capítulos, ya llevo la mitad de la historia escrita así que no hay porque preocuparse por actualización.

Espero que les guste, se que todas están triste y yo solo quiero darle un final feliz a toda esta situación, este es el verdadero fin de este fic..

Ya saben click abajo para el review ;), nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que si no lo subo el miércoles de esta semana, lo subo el fin de semana..

xoxo

Kari-Saku


End file.
